Aallaa
by Evergreenriver
Summary: Aallaa was the woman the Elrond wanted to marry before Celebrian. This story shall go along with my soon one I am going to start..


**-Alright so I'm sitting here watching Les Miserables when I have a dream comes on and I have the stranges idea. I think "I'm going to right a story with this song in it for Elronds second wife Aallaa who in my soon story, which I will start writing after this, will be of great importance." So this story begins in the hall of fire a few days before the council of the ring. Aallaa is asked to perform by her husband and daughter.**

**-I OWN NOTHING BUT AALLAA! Hope you enjoy and write if you decided to review.**

**...**

_*Who am I?_

_Can I condemn this man to slavery?_

_Pretend I do not see his agony?_

_This innocent who bears my face who goes to judgement in my place? Who am I?_

_Can I conceal myself for evermore?_

_Pretend I'm not the man I was before?_

_And must name until I die be no more than an allibi?_

_Must I lie?_

_How can I ever face my fellow men?_

_How can I ever face myself again?_

_My soul belongs to God, I know, I made the bargain long ago._

_He gave me hope when hope was gone._

_He gave me strength to journey on._

_Who am I?_

_Who am I?_

_I'm Jean Valjean!*_

**...**

"Oh please step-mother please, for me?"

I sit at the high table in the hall of fire with my husband and children. For the last thirty minutes my step-daughter, Arwen, has been begging for me to sing to the room but every time I have declined. She, along with Elrond, believe my voice is a gift and they always love to hear sing, but only once have I sang infront a whole group of people.

Even Elrond begins to try. He stands and holds out a hand for me "Please meleth nin, do it for me."

I sigh before taking his hand and let him pull me to my feet "Only for you meleth nin."

A wide smile pulls onto his face before he begins to lead me to the stage where a small band waits for someone to volunteer. As I walk past Aragorn he smiles to me and mouths "Good luck." I press a gentle squeeze to Elronds hand which he returns before leading me onto the stage. Claps echo around the hall as we come to stop in the middle.

Elrond lets go of my hand and walks towards the band where he tells them what song I wish to have played. The band looks perplexed at my request but with one look from me they quickly find there music sheets before slowly begining.

"There was a time when men were kind,

When their voices were soft, and their words inviting.

There was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song, and the song was exciting.

There was a time

Then it all went wrong.

I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living.

I dreamed that love would never die.

I dreamed that God would be forgiving.

Then I was young and unafraid, when dreams were made and used and wasted.

There was no ransom to be paid.

No song unsung, no wine untasted.

But the tiger come at night, with their voices soft as thunder, as they tear your hopes apart, as they turn your dream to shaammmeeeee.

He slept a summer by my side.

He filled my days with endless wonder.

He took my childhood in his stride, but he was gone when autumn came.

And still I dream he'll come to me.

That we will live the years together.

But there are dreams that cannot be.

And there are storms we cannot weather.

I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living.

So different now from what it seemed.

Now life has killed the dream, I dreamed."

When the song ended I stayed on the stage catching my breath and looking at the shocked faces of the elves, men, dwarves, and hobbits that stared. I turn my gaze to Elrond who has a look of shock on his face and sits up straighter than usual. As I move to go to him clapping rings through the hall and soon hundreds more join the one. Soon their are some who beg me to sing more.

I hold up a hand and hall immediatly silences "I will only sing another song, if my husband will join me?"

Heads turn to look at Elrond whose eyes are wide with shock. I strech out my hand for him to take with a smile "Please, I did it for you."

He shakes out of his daze and stands from his place before making his way towards me. He takes my hand and makes his way onto the stage beside me "A little fall of rain?"

I smile "Ofcourse."

He smirks and motions for the band to begin.

I start

"Don't you fret, My lord Marius, I don't feel any pain.

A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now.

You're here. That's all I need to know.

And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow. "

Elrond

"But you will live, 'Ponine. Dear Valar above!

If I could heal your wounds with words of love."

Me

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me. Comfort me."

Elrond

"You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how.

I will not desert you now."

Me

"The rain can not hurt me now.

This rain will wash away what is past.

And you will keep me safe.

And you will keep me close.

I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain that brings you here is Valar blessed.

The skies begin to clear and I am at rest.

A breath away from where you are, I have come home from so far.

Both (-this line means Elrond, *this star means Aallaa, ^this means together)

*So don't you fret. My lord Marius

-Hushabye, dear Eponine.

*I do not feel any pain.

-You do not feel any pain.

^A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me/you now.

-I am here.

*That is all I need to know. And you will keep me safe.

-I will stay with you,

*And you will keep me close.

-Till you are sleeping.

^And rain

*Will make the flowers

-Will make the flowers

-Grow."

Silence follows after our voices fade. I turn to face Elrond who smiles at me before taking my hand and pulling me close to him.

"Le annon veleth nin." He whispers to me.

"Le annon veleth nin, meleth nin." I whisper back.

As we pull apart an ear defening sound reaches my ears. I turn to see faces with tears, happyness or both. I place my head on Elronds shoulder and smile to all the races. The cheers continue as we make our way back to our seats. Arwen smiles with tears in her eyes as I take my seat next to her. She pulls me into a hug for about three minutes before letting go and turns to her plate.

"That was beautiful step-mother." Aragorn says from behind me and I turn to look at him.

"Thank you step-son. Why do you not sit?" I ask when he does not move away.

He smiles "I do not feel the need to sit when I can stand behind such a beautiful elf such as yourself."

A small blush creeps onto my cheeks "I am not that beautiful Aragorn."

His smile widens "Believe me, step-mother, that if you are able to catch Lord Elronds eye than you must be the most beautiful elf in all of Middle Earth."

"Why not ask Lord Elrond, he should know?" I say without looking at him.

"I do not need to ask him for no matter what you or he may say you, to me, you shall always be the most beautiful elf I have ever seen."

**...**

**-Welp, I hope you all had a happy easter and thank for reading and reviewing if you do.**


End file.
